This invention relates to high performance thermoset plastics and processes for production thereof.
More particularly, it relates to a novel composition suitable for rapid production of molded plastic articles via the reaction injection molding ("RIM") or liquid injection molding ("LIM") processes wherein a liquid reaction mixture is introduced into a mold, especially a closed injection mold, and is rapidly polymerized to a rigid thermoset plastic.
The only plastics previously used successfully in the RIM or LIM processes have been low modulus, low DTUFL polyurethanes; no one has ever suggested polyaminoesters which are prepared from amines and acrylates for these processes. Polyaminoesters have previously been suggested mainly for coatings (U.S. Pat. No. 3,845,056 to Robson et al.); coatings and films (U.S. Pat. No. 2,759,913 to Hulse), or gel-like products.
There is a need for high modulus, high DTUFL plastics moldable by the RIM or LIM process.
It is an object of the present invention to provide compositions which are suitable for rapid polymerization to rigid, hard, high use temperature thermoset polymers.
Another object is to provide a rapid process for molding such compositions.
A still further object is to provide novel thermoset polymers with an exceptional balance of properties.
An additional object is to provide articles molded from the novel compositions via the novel processes.
These objects and others as will become apparent from the following description are achieved by the present invention which comprises a mixture of acrylate monomer having an average acrylate functionality of at least 2.5 and aliphatic amine having an average amine hydrogen functionality of at least 3; processes of preparing rigid thermoset polymers comprising introducing said mixture in a mold and allowing it to react; the resultant solid polyaminoester polymers; and articles prepared by the processes.